kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ore Damashii
1= |-| 2= .]] is the default orange soul of Kamen Rider Ghost, Takeru Tenkuji. Accessed through the Ore Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/oredamashii/ While assuming Ore Damashii, Ghost dons the where he is able to utilize his natural abilities as a ghost to briefly "float" and quickly levitate over short distances to and away from his opponent either for fast strikes or to evade enemy attacks. Ore Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-01 alongside Ghost's basic Transient suit and the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Surprise Future, Special Preceding Video, Drive Episodes 47, 48, Ghost Episodes 1-8, Super Movie War Genesis, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ghost 9-11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, Ghost 12, 13, 16, 20, Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Drive, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Wizard, Last: 1 & Heisei), Kamen Rider 1, Ghost 21, 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 25, The Legend of Hero Alain, Ghost 29, 30, 36, 38, 40, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Ghost 49, 50, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful (Ghost Change) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Specter (Ghost Change) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Ghostore.png|Ghost Ore Damashii Ghost Toucon Ore Damashii.jpg|Ghost Toucon Ore Damashii Mugen Ore.jpg|Mugen Ore Damashii Specter Ore Damashii.jpg|Specter Ore Damashii Deep Ore.jpg|Deep Ore Damashii Necrom Ore Damashii.jpg|Necrom Ore Damashii Dark Ore.jpg|Dark Ghost Ore Damashii History Zi-O In early September 2018, the Ore Parka Ghost was summoned alongside Musashi, Newton and Edison via the GhostArmor wielded by Geiz, who had traveled from the year 2068 to kill Sougo Tokiwa, who became Kamen Rider Zi-O. In 2011, the Ore Parka Ghost was summoned alongside Musashi, Newton and Edison by Geiz to rout away Another Fourze. Ghost Eyecon Blank Eyecon.png|Ore Ghost Eyecon (blank) KRGa-Ore Ghost Eyecon.png|Ore Ghost Eyecon 00. Ore Ghost.png|Ore Ghost Ore_Sticker.png|Top Sticker Ore_iris_startup.png|Startup Time Ore_iris_transform.png|Transformation Time Ore_specter_iris_mi.png|Move Invocation Time Finisher Ghost= * : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Ghost's form glow and envelops him in an orange flame. **In episode 11, Ghost performs a variation of the Omega Drive (Ore) kick by first transforming into his normal Damashii forms (Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei) and then his Ore Damashii form and then channels his energy with the energy of his other Damashii forms into a powerful flying kick. KRG-Ore Omega Drive Ep 1.png|Omega Drive (Ore) (Normal) KRG-Ore Omega Drive EP 11.png|Omega Drive (Ore) (Icon) |-| Ghost + Specter= *Ghost and Specter performed a Double Rider Kick consisting of their default Omega Drives in an attempt to defeat Jabel but instead destroyed a Gundari. Ghost and Specter performed a variation of their Double Rider Kick along with the spirits of the 6 Kamen Riders (Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive) to defeat Xibalba. Ghost and Specter performed their Double Rider Kick in an attempt to defeat Urga but he blocked it with his electric powers. They later used it against an Alexander Gamma Eyecon-powered Urga. Omega Drive Double Rider Kick.jpg|Double Rider Kick (Omega Drive (Ore) + Omega Drive (Specter)) Ore Specter Legend Rider OD.png|Double Rider Kick (Omega Drive (Ore) + Omega Drive (Specter); Legend Rider ver.) See also *Special Damashii *Ghost Gamer *GhostArmor Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' **Episode 47: Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? **Episode 48/Finale: Kamen Rider Drive Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost * Kamen Rider Ghost **''Kamen Rider Ghost Special Preceding Video'' **Episode 1: Eyes Open! It's Me! **Episode 2: Blitz! Inventor King! **Episode 3: Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! **Episode 4: Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! **Episode 5: Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider! **Episode 6: Destiny! Reviving Melody! **Episode 7: Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! **Episode 8: Activate! Another Monolith! ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! Quick Wit Battle!!'' **Episode 9: Imposing! A Man of Loyalty! **Episode 10: Gather! The 15 Eyecons! **Episode 11: Magnificent! Mysterious Eyes! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!'' **Episode 12: Heroic! A Man's Resolve! **Episode 13: Exciting! A Free Man! **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! ** **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!'' *** Drive Chapter *** Gaim Chapter *** Fourze Chapter *** OOO Chapter *** Wizard Chapter ** Kamen Rider 1 *** Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 36: Furious! Idol's Declaration! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! **Episode 50/Finale: Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 **Episode 6: 555・913・2003 }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii